The Game
by huntiksecrets
Summary: It's the night of the first basketball game of the season for John Quincy Adams Middle School. And there is a lot in store for Lucas and Riley. One-shot for Riley x Lucas.


"Hey, Lucas!" I called from across the platform, waving my hand in his direction. He looked so cute today, sporting his new basketball jersey. The first basketball of the season was tonight and he had made the starting line up on the varsity team.

"Hey, Riley!" Lucas answered with an extra ounce of pep this morning, presumably due to the game tonight. "You comin' to the game tonight?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I don't know if I have any friends on the team…"

"Haha, very funny, Riley."

"Of course I'm coming. Maya and I are meeting Farkle at the game. Gotta' support our best friends, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks!"

The day went by quickly and before I know it, Maya and I were heading off to the basketball gym.

"I hope Lucas plays well tonight!" I told Maya as we walking in the gym.

"Oh, Riley. You totally have a crush on Ranger Rick!"

"No, I don't. He is just sweet and polite. Not to mention, super cute. Okay, maybe I do have a little crush."

"Riley and Lucas, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Maya! Shut up! I don't know if he even likes me!"

"…First, come's love. Then, come's marriage…"

"Hey, Riley! Hey, Maya!" Farkle called from across the gym, thankful interpreting Maya's taunting.

"Hey, Farkle!" I called as we walked over to him and sat down to watch the game.

The game was going great. The Eagles were up by ten points, playing hard. Lucas had already scored several baskets and was going in for another one. One of his teammates passed the ball to him. The ball flew into Lucas's hands. He twisted sharply, snatching the ball from midair and dribbling around the boy who was guarding him. The entire motion was seamless—until his ankle went out from under him.

There was a loud crack followed by a thud and a loud cry of pain as Lucas hit the floor, the ball flying into the stands somewhere. Lucas reached for his ankle, his breath sharp with pain.

"Oh my god! Is he okay?" I heard Maya asking Farkle.

"I don't think so." Farkle replied with a worried tone to his voice.

The coach and the medic were already tending to the boy. A cry of pain escaped the boy's mouth when the medic touched his ankle. I could see tears streaming down Lucas' face. His eyes surfed the crowd until his eyes fell onto me.

I could see him talking to the coach, who motioned to Billy to come near him. Billy quickly got his orders and instead of going into the locker room like normal, he run over to me.

"Lucas is asking for you, Riley!" he said quickly.

I was shocked. "Me? Really?"

"Yes. The coach says that you could go over to him. His ankle is broken. It's bad. He needs someone to calm him down."

I ran out onto the court and kneeled beside the injured boy.

"Ri-ley," Lucas said, straining his voice.

"Lucas. Everything is going to be okay." I shifted my body so that he could lay his head down on my lap. "Here. Lay your head down and let the medic put the split on your leg." I pushed the palm of my hand down on his forehead so that he would relax.

"It hurts," Lucas cried as I wiped away the tears from his cheeks.

"I know. I know. Just relax, buddy." The medic quickly splinted his leg while Lucas gasped in pain. The coach carried him off the court and into the ambulance that was waiting outside. I followed them outside, quickly grabbing my stuff from Maya's hands.

"Make sure he's ok, Riley." Maya said with a worried voice. "We'll meet y'all at the hospital if you think that is ok."

"Yeah. Meet you there." I said as I ran out of the building.

The ambulance ride was short, but Lucas was given a shot of morphine to help with the pain. The whole time, I sat next to him, holding his hand with one hand and stroking his hair with another. The ride was silent expect for the coach talking to Lucas' parents on the phone.

The coached signed as he closed his phone. "He's not coming, is he?" Lucas asked.

"No. Your dad is in a meeting. And your mom didn't answer."

"It's cool. I didn't think that they would." Lucas says through the pain. I looked at Lucas with compassion as I stroked his hair again. Man, I really wanted to kiss him.

The doors suddenly opened and Lucas was wheeled into the hospital. Two nurses and a doctor surrounded him, taking him directly to get x-rays. The coach followed them into the room, while I was left in the waiting room by myself.

After two hours, the coach returned to the waiting room, now not only to one worried face but to three worried faces. Maya and Farkle had joined me in the waiting room about an hour ago as eager as I was for information about Lucas' condition.

"His ankle is broken in two places. But, other than that, he is fine. He is not going to be playing for a while. The doctors are putting a cast on right now. He should be out here in a minute."

I let out a sigh of relief. Just then, Lucas appeared, limping on crutches, from the corridor with a large red cast on his leg. I quickly got up and went to hug him. The embrace was awkward and Lucas almost fell over as I knocked him off balance.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, Lucas! I was just so happy to see you!" I replied quickly as I helped him regain his balance on his crutches.

"It's fine, Riley. Really," he replied, giving me his normal charming smile. Maya and Farkle walked over and gave Lucas hugs, asking how he was. "Guys, I'm fine. Can I get a few minutes alone with Riley?"

"Sure, Lucas," Farkle replied, giving Maya a look.

Maya and Farkle turned and walked to the door. I could hear them whispering to themselves. "Lucas and Riley sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

Lucas returned me to reality. "Can we sit down?" he asked, hobbling over to one to the chairs.

We sat there for a moment, just looking at each other. "Riley, listen. Thanks so much."

"It was no problem, Lucas. Really!" I replied sympathetically.

"I know that I put you to the spot. But the only thing that I could think about was you."

"Lucas, don't worry about it. I'm glad I was there to help."

"It's just…ever since I meet you…I've…" His face was moving closer to mine. Suddenly, his lips were pressing against my lips. I kissed him back.

As our heads separated, I felt my cheeks redden. He was smiling so big and I know that I was smiling even bigger. Lucas Friar liked me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glance of Maya and Farkle spying on us through the windowed doors at the entrance of the hospital. Both of their jaws were dropped after seeing what just happened.

"What would you say if we blow this joint?" Lucas asked me, reaching for his crutches. I helped him get balanced and we started to make our way to the door.

Maya and Farkle walked quickly up to us, chanting loudly together. "Riley and Lucas, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"


End file.
